By the Erroneous Circumtances
by dragonaimee
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is a well-known DJ in the town but who knows that he has such a complex background? Who has the idea if his angel is somehow connected with his live destructor?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well hello this is my second Sasunaru fic but the first that appear on the internet. I'm a bit nervous though heheh. It was inspired by some authors here on FF, and I hope you'll like it :D**

**Please forgive me if there are some mistakes, I'm still a newbie and still learning to become better :)**

**Enjoy :D**

**Disclamer: These cuties are Masashi Kishimoto's.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Starts; Past and Present._**

_ Small palm wiped a pair of teary oceanic blue eyes as his feet trotted towards the back door. He didn't stop even though his bare feet stepped on the damp soil, and climbed the wooden fence. He ran by the pathway, through the houses, passed the buildings he never thought he could enter; the Opera House, the town's Big Ballroom, and the mansions. His breath hitched when he turned in a sharp corner, unconciously dropped a basket of pears of a small shop, ignored the angry yelling from the vendor. His knees screamed in protest, and sweats began to appear on his temples._

_ But he kept running, and running._

_ He no longer knew where he ran to. His mind was so blurred and his little heart felt a pain. A pain that sent some orders to his eyes to keep leaking tears._

Thud!

_ He found himself laid on the stone pathway, his eyes to the ground, the small tanned face met with soil. His already sore knees leaked with fresh blood._

_ Unfortunatuly this young boy was too innocent to curse._

_ He rose from the ground and patted his shorts. Now that he had fallen, the blue eyes observed his surroundings._

_ He didn't know how long and how _far_ he had been running shortly before he fell. He didn't realize since when the buildings transformed to trees. From where he stood, he could see trees spreaded everywhere. The nearest building he could find was ten metres away behind him. At the end of the pathway, he could see a small lake, almost hidden behind the trees._

_ When he dragged himself towards the lake, he found a wooden pier on the side of the lake. He sat there, let his little bare feet touched the clear water._

_ He gazed towards the sky, mentally patted himself on the back by thought of no one made the effort to catch him. If only—_

_ "What are you doing here?"_

_ Oceanic blue orbs met a pair of glaring dark, dark pools._

* * *

The spotlights irradiated many kinds of color to the floor—yellow, blue, green, red, light purple—as the music roamed the room. Bunch of people danced on the floor, nothing else mattered at the moment. The beat of the music filled their blood.

"Drop the bass!"

A man with golden locks in the corner of the spacious room grinned. His clear blue eyes teased the dancing people in front of him.

"Oh _come on_, Sionne, drop the bass!"

The man stopped the teasing and did as told. He clicked his tounge and played his fingers on the panels in front of him.

A sea of people went crazy when he dropped the bass.

"Splendid as ever, Uzumaki!" a tall white-haired man cheered as the blonde man entered the lounge room. "Or I could say, Sionne?"

The man called 'Uzumaki' smiled widely as he struggled from the friendlish hug by the white-haired man. "Drop it off, Jiraiya. I just do what I have to." He shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "By the way, where's Kakashi?"

"Your manager?" The man called 'Jiraiya' raised one of his eyebrow. "I think I saw him somewhere just now... uh, yeah, he's in the back parking lot. Speaking on his phone or something."

Uzumaki patted the older man on his shoulder. "Thanks."

He grabbed his jacket from the couch of the lounge and made his way to the back door of the nightclub. Cold breeze met his tan skin as he stepped outside.

He tucked his hands inside the pocket of the jacket, and when his golden head turned to the left, he could see a silver-haired man standing next to a car. His right hand held a cellphone near his ear.

"Okay then, I'll see you later," the man ended his conversation with someone on the phone. His eyes glanced at the blonde man that walked towards him.

He smiled. "Good job again, huh, Naruto?"

Uzumaki Naruto shrugged and threw a small smile. "Well, if it isn't by the help of my super manager." He leaned back on the side of the car. "You know, I'm hungry. Do you mind to take me somewhere good to eat? Ramen would be awesome."

Kakashi eyed him unbelievably. "You ate four cups this afternoon."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Naruto rubbed his stomach. "Come on Kakashi, you're my manager. Just feed me already."

Naruto expected himself to hear a nagging from the man beside him, but when he turned his head, the eyes of the older man gazed towards the parking lot's night sky.

He could hear a small sigh.

"Well, about that..." Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

Naruto noticed the uncommon tone. "What? What is it?" He eyed Kakashi as the man moved his hand from the head to his right pocket.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I think I'm no longer capable of being your manager."

Blue orbs grew wide.

"WHAT?" He yelled as pushed the other man's shoulders. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?"

Kakashi struggled himself from the sudden grip. "Exactly like what I just said."

Naruto took off his grip and moved back to his previous spot. His breath catched from the yelling, and his head laid down to the side of the car. He let out a small groan.

"I know this is so sudden," said Kakashi, tried to explain, "but I have a promise with an old friend of mine. About build up a workhouse in a countryside, that is. You know Hanare right? I think I've already introduced you two."

Naruto's breath had been turning back to normal, and he averted his eyes from the sky to the man beside him. He tried to glare as best as he could.

"Well whatever then, just stick your ass up to that workhouse and leave me alone all by myself."

Naruto knew that sounded so childish, but it couldn't be helped. Kakashi was the one who always look up for him and treat him when his step-auntie wasn't around—and usually Tsunade was available at home just when it was the end of the month. Kakashi was the one who always help him to get away from the troubles he struggled with—and that came very often, with solutions by Kakashi that usually made the troubles became worst—and with that, Naruto believed no one other than Kakashi to handle him by being a manager of him.

Kakashi give the blonde a teasing look. "Don't be a grouchy boy like that." He smiled and ruffled the golden locks. "I know someone who will be a suitable manager for you."

Naruto scoffed. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

* * *

"_Just where are you this time, little brother?_"

A black haired man scoffed as he put his cup of coffee on the table and adjusted his left bluethooth earphone.

"You can always found me with those dogs of yours."

He could hear the other man chuckled quietly from the other side of the line.

"_Honestly I don't like to be bothered by your constant runaway, but Father insisted._"

The man rolled his eyes. "Such a lie."

A quiet pause appeared on the line until the black haired man heared a sigh from the earphone.

"_Take care of yourself and behave._"

"Yes, Mary Poppins."

And with that he ended the conversation. He took off his earphone and put them in his pocket. His black orbs gazed through the wide window of the coffeeshop and he could see light rain started to fall.

Suddenly his stomach clenched when he remembered what was his purpose to come to this coffeeshop.

* * *

"Just what if this person is not fit for me?" Naruto asked as he walked side by side with a silver-haired man on the sidewalk of the town's center.

Dark grey clouds began to come as he gazed his blue orbs towards the sky.

"Just belive on my previous words," Kakashi replied. And then he suddenly stopped in front of a coffeeshop and gazed through the window to see a lot of people spent their time with caffeine. When he took a quick look at his watch, it says 04.30 p.m. "He should be already here," he said again, pushing the door of the coffeeshop and went in.

Naruto hesitated for a brief second but and then light rain poured from the clouds, so he followed Kakashi in.

When the blonde stepped inside he had to watch his steps because people who were scattered everywhere. Coffeeshops always got busier on cold days and weekends like now. He threw his eyes' vision to every corners of the spacious room, tried to find where Kakashi had been going just a brief second ago.

He almost took a wrong person if only he didn't see a silver-haired man waved at him from the table in the right corner.

Naruto made his way to the table as he pouted his face.

"Don't walk your ass off just like that," he said. "You bring someone here to—"

Blue oceanic eyes met with deep black orbs.

"Uh, hi," Naruto said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. He looked up for the man who sat in front of Kakashi on the table—black locks and bangs that covered his pale forehead, his thin lips that barely made a smile, black eyes that eyed him blatantly.

"Well, he is your new manager," Kakashi spoke as threw a small smile towards Naruto.

The blonde felt some strange feeling of familiarity, wait, what?

"Uh, my name's Uzumaki Naruto," he said that despite of the strange feeling. He passed his right hand to the man in front of him. "What's yours?"

The black orbs freezed. The face of the raven suddenly became so dark and Naruto caught a very quick glint on the dark eyes.

As he was expecting the blonde to say _something else_.

"Sasuke." The raven greeted Naruto's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: sorry it took me too long to update because I have such an argue with myself about the plot, well weird right? Sorry But anyway thank you sooooo much guys for clicking the 'follow' and 'favorite' button, I'm so glad :D please review :)**

**Disclaimer: These cuties are Masashi Kishimoto's.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Your Damned Memory**_

_One thing that Naruto knew for sure; he had been living in this orphanage since very very young age he could remember._

_ He would always woke up in a room with two bunk beds—just one of the bed wasn't occupied—had breakfast with all of the other kids in the large dining room, played with them in the afternoon, and prepared to go to bed in the evening._

_ It was always nice. It was always good to play many kinds of games at the backyard of the orphanage until he ran out of gas and just laid down on the grass, staring at the clouds and smiling._

_ It was always fun and thrilling—until one day a kid brought up a newspaper with him._

_ "Look!" he yelled as he joined the group of kids. "I found this old newspaper in the livingroom when the maid was cleaning. There's a news you guys must know!"_

_ The brunette boy—the one who brought the newspaper—suddenly being circled by the bunch of kids._

_ "But I can't read," one kid said shyly._

_ "That's okay," the brunette replied. "I'll read it for everyone out loud."_

_ Naruto stood up from the grass and joined them. He was also curious about the said news._

_ "A Murdering Case," the brunette read the title with a little hint of stammered voice. Unorganized choir of '_Uh-Oh!_' sound suddenly appeared. "A family by the name of Uzumaki was attacked by some unknown people on October 10. The location of the incident happened at the Uzumaki House. Said unknown people killed the head of the house, Namikaze Minato, and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina, but fortunately their newborn baby was still alive and now—"_

_ Naruto frozed. He couldn't hear anymore the words that came from the brunette. His surname was Uzumaki, right?_

_ His mind suddenly blurred._

_ "You!" said the brunette boy abruptly, pointing his index finger to Naruto, made the little blonde jumped. "This is your family, right?"_

_ Naruto's blue eyes looked at the crowd of kids confusedly._

_ "Then your family must be evil! That's it! The only people who should be killed are evils!"_

_ And then the next events went so quickly, Naruto didn't even have the oportunity to process all of those. The only things he knew are just somehow a number of fists hit him on his body, someone yanked his golden locks, and the other pushed him to the ground._

_ "Get away from here, you son of evils!"_

_ Naruto tried to stand up from the dirt, but his legs were extremely hurt._

_ "Don't play with us again!"_

_ "Evils like you aren't supposed to be here!"_

_ And that was the first time Naruto felt a pain in his chest._

* * *

"How long are you gonna be in the countryside?" Naruto asked as he laid his body on the refrigerator, staring at the tall silver-haired man in front of him.

Kakashi took a marker and wrote 'KITCHENWARE' on the top of a box. "I think I'll live over there for the rest of my live," he replied. "But don't worry, I'll visit you and Tsunade."

Naruto just stood still, didn't know what to say.

"Alright." Kakashi rose from the floor and patted his knees. "The packaging is done and let's rest for a bit. Are you hungry? All my utensils are packed though, so I think we'll eat outside."

By the idea, Naruto shrugged. "If you pay the bill, that is."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "You know, you have your own money, kid." But he grabbed his wallet and checked if it had extra money anyway. "Being a DJ. You receive larger amount of money than the manager."

"Oh just shut the hell up your blabbering, " Naruto said as he opened the door and stepped outside.

"I wonder how the new manager will handle you," Kakashi said lightly, buttoned up his jacket.

They now walked side by side to the nearest restaurant in the neighborhood, Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto's most favorite place to eat his holy food. He could eat up to ten bowls in a row, and that pleased the owner, Teuchi, so he often received a discount.

"Ah, come to think of it," Naruto said as he placed his arms behind his head, "that guy, do I know him before?"

Kakashi gave him a look. "Am I supposed to know the answer?"

"No, no. Not like that. It's just...," Naruto frowned. "... I feel like I've already met him before."

"Well, you can always ask him about that."

They arrived at Ichiraku and when they entered the restaurant, a familiar guy greeted him with a wide smile.

"Welcome to Ichiraku!" Teuchi said, almost yelled. "What a pleasure to have a visit from you guys."

"Well thank you, Teuchi-san," Naruto said cheerfully as he pulled one of the stools next to a long table and sat on it. "Miso ramen for me like always, okay?"

Teuchi nodded, still smiling. "And you?" He averted his eyes from the blonde to a tall man next to him.

"Roasted pork ramen," said Kakashi as he sat next to Naruto.

And with that, the Ramen-Guy went to make their orders.

"By the way, Naruto, when will you two work together?"

Naruto stared at Kakashi confusedly for a moment before finally catch up the topic.

"He said he want to meet me this afternoon," he shrugged his shoulders. "To adjust himself to the job, I think."

After that, the two of them eat their meals in silence. Well, it's more like Kakashi couldn't make a conversation after all, because damn, Naruto was always so serious about ramen. Once he finished his noodle, he will ask Teuchi for another bowl. Even with the years Kakashi had passed with the blonde, he had no actual _idea_ about how much Naruto's stomach capasity.

* * *

_Is this his house?_

Sasuke checked a piece of paper from his pocket and read the handwriting on it.

_Yes, this must be his apartment._

The door opened when the bell rang three times, revealed a tanned blonde man behind it, gave the guest a wide bright smile.

Sasuke's chest throbbed.

"Hey! Welcome to Uzumaki Residence," Naruto greeted cheerfully and let Sasuke came in.

The raven went in and saw the interior of the DJ's house. The blonde himself had made his way to the kitchen to prepare some drinks.

"Do you want something? Coffee? Tea? Beer?"

Sasuke blinked before walked towards one of the leather couch. "Coffee would be nice."

_Hm, two orange leather couches, yellow curtains, yellow carpet, red telephone... what the heck is wrong with this person and bright colors?!_

The only black stuff Sasuke could find in the livingroom is just the stereo system placed in the corner, along with piles of vinyl records and CDs.

"Kakashi's previous files are in those boxes," Naruto jerked his chin towards some boxes near the sofa when he came from the kitchen, brought two cups of coffee. "You can check it up if you want."

Sasuke received the cup and took a sip a little before moving to the boxes that he was unaware about before. He picked a bundle of papers and read it.

Well, maybe _tried_ to read it, to be honest. Because hell, he could feel a certain gaze stucked to himself.

He turned his head just to see a pair of blue eyes off guard. "What?"

The blonde jumped a little. "Well..." He scratched the back of his head, sheepish smile on his face. "I know this is so wrong but... can you tell me again what's your name? I kinda... uh, lost it in my mind..."

Black orbs widened before narrowed quickly. "What a dobe."

"Hey what was that for?!" Naruto almost yelled.

"You're such a dobe."

Naruto frowned. "And you're such a... um...," he rolled his brain to find a perfect word, "... teme."

Sasuke smirked and turned himself again to the papers. "Whatever. It's Sasuke."

He could feel the sofa being pushed down suddenly and he guessed the blonde had already sat next to him.

"Sasuke. Okay. I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"My memory isn't as bad as yours, Dobe."

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled as he threw one of the couch pillow towards his now-manager.

* * *

Sasuke checked the stacked papers in front of him one by one, then arrange them in piles next to him. He sighed a relief as he realized there's just one bundle of papers left.

"Do you need something?" a voice distract him from his current activity, and as he look up his vision, he could see a certain blonde was leaning on the wall; the oceanic eyes eyed him oddly.

As he want to say about something.

_Please, say about it_. Sasuke's stomach clenched.

"No, thank you," Sasuke replied after a while, then continued his work.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them, unlike the previous events. Sasuke came at Naruto's apartment at half past five, and the blonde greeted him nicely. Naruto talked to him about various things and Sasuke was glad the blonde didn't really mind about his minimum replies. Things went well until... Naruto eyed him oddly like that just now, made Sasuke begged mentally that the blonde would say a certain thing. Remember a _certain_ thing.

But the tanned man said nothing close to Sasuke's desperately hope, instead he made his way to the leather couch next to the raven, picked the last bundle of papers and give it to Sasuke.

He waited the other man did his work for a good fifteen minutes then glanced to the clock on the wall. It said the time was already at twenty six past seven. He glanced at Sasuke just to see the raven took all piles to three different big boxes.

"Have you done?"

"Hn."

"Great. Let's go somewhere else."

"Hn."

"You know some nice place you want to go to?"

Sasuke stared at the blonde for a brief second before answering, "... hn."

"Okay! So it's me who decide."

Naruto grinned before he grabbed his keys and wore his beige jacket. After that he opened his apartmen's door and hold it to keep open.

"Shall we go now, Your Majesty?"

Sasuke snorted, but smirked nonetheless, and walked towards the door.

Naruto closed the door and locked it, and then walked side by side by the raven to the parking lot of the building. Just when they reached the basement, he realized something...

_Since when did he learn to telepathy?!_

He frowned to himself when he let Sasuke sat on the passenger seat, and turned his keys in it's ignition hole.

_Must be because of this shock of Kakashi's sudden leaving. _He sighed as he drove the car out of the basement parking lot.

* * *

"Where is it?" Sasuke eyed the building in front of him suspiciously. Dim music reached his ears.

"Well, if you can't tell, Teme, it's a nightclub," Naruto replied as he stepped out of his car.

The raven followed his act.

"Why a nightclub?"

Naruto eyed him teasingly and chuckled. "What? Are you allergic to this kind of place? You're now working for a damn DJ!"

Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Teme," Naruto said as he grabbed the raven's wrist, "let's go inside."

The pale man let himself being dragged to the inside of the building, and wished that by the crowd, a certain blonde wouldn't be focused on his face.

Because damn, some uneasy feels from the blonde's touch on his wrist sent some orders to his cheek to heat up.

Naruto stopped when they reached a more vacant spot inside the club, near some private booths. "What do you want to do? To drink or to dance first?"

Sasuke stared at the sea of people on the dance floor and then averted his eyes to the bar. "Some alcohol would be nice."

"Great!" The blonde smiled widely showed his brilliant white teeth, and then started to tow the raven across the place.

"Hey man!" Naruto shouted at the man behind the bar after he set himself on one of the stool.

The bartender turned to him after served a woman in the other end of the table and smiled. "Well, hey there Sionne. What can I get you tonight?"

The blonde grinned. "Grapefruit and Orange Martini for me, okay?" And then he turned to the pale man next to him. "What about you?"

"I'll have Ciroc."

And with that, the bartender started to prepare their orders.

Naruto turned on his stool so he faced the sea of dancing people and the DJ on the side of the floor.

Sasuke glanced just to see the blonde was smirking.

"What, do you want to jump on the DJ table and take over the guy's job?"

Naruto's head turned to the raven, still smirking but now with one of his eyebrow arched. "No, Teme. I'll leave that beginner finish his poor job."

"How conceited."

The blonde chuckled and then turned back his gaze to the dancing floor. "Just kidding. It's always nice to learn from other people."

The bartender came with their orders and asked if they want anything more. After Sasuke said no, he took a sip of his Ciroc and glanced at the blonde again, who was starting to eat the grape in his own drink.

"Why Sionne?"

"What?" Naruto turned suddenly, his mouth full of grape.

"Your stage name."

Naruto swallowed the content in his mouth before gave the man next to him a small smile. "Oh. You know, that's an abbreviation from _sionnach_."

The raven frowned. "_Sionnach_?"

"That's and Irish word." The blonde shrugged. "It means fox."

Sasuke almost jumped a little on his stool. Almost.

_Did he just say _fox_?_

"Well, since you're my manager now, I think It's okay if I tell you the reason behind my stage name—"

Sasuke's stomach clenched so hard and his heart was beating so fast.

_Is it... Is it...?_

"—when I was about five, I lived in a completely different place from this town," the tanned man smiled lightly and took a ship of his martini, "a calmer and more beautiful one at that, heh, and... uh, and I had a friend so dear to me."

The heat rapidly climbed to the raven's cheeks again.

Naruto shrugged and scratched the back on his head. Sheepish smile on his face. "I never know his name, and I don't think he knew mine either. Weird right?" He tangled and untangled his fingers. "But we did have a nickname for each other."

_Oh Lord, Buddha, gods, anyone, please slow down this annoying heartbeats!_

"He called me fox."

Naruto smiled and emptied the content of his glass, and then called the bartender to ask for another drink. He enjoyed himself with the background music from the DJ until he realized his company had not say anything.

He turned to the man on a stool next to him just to find the raven bang covered up half of his face.

"Sasuke you okay?"

The raven didn't dare to look up to the blonde.

_Dammit he may notice my face is so fucking red!_

"... Yeah."

Naruto muttered a quick thank you when the bartender came with his second drink and then turned to the raven again. "Are you not feeling well?"

"No, I'm fine."

Naruto frowned. "Just tell me if you want something."

Annoyed, Sasuke finally looked up. He narrowed his obsidian orbs. "I'm totally fine, Dobe."

Somehow, Naruto felt like he missed something. Something important, to be honest. But he couldn't guess what was it. He drank his drink in one large gulp and put the glass on the bar.

"Well, do you want to dance now?" He glanced at the dance floor and then turned to Sasuke, smirking.

Sasuke finished his drink. "I'll just watch over you from there."

"What are you, a scaredy cat?"

The pale man narrowed his eyes.

Naruto smiled and then hook his hand to the raven's arm. "Come on, loose those damn nerve of yours."

And with that, Sasuke was towed again now towards the dance floor.


End file.
